


Ways of the Wicked

by Calesvol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Dark Academia, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Illuminati, Power Dynamics, Rags to Riches, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: From an ordinary family with no extraordinary background to speak of, Sakura Haruno is a scientific prodigy with an incredible, game-changing discovery under her belt. As it just so happens, this catches the attention of the upper crust of society, of the nebulous, back-stabbing heart that controls the very world. While her allegiance is vied for, Sakura strives not to lose herself in the process.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Ways of the Wicked

Warning(s): T, none

* * *

“Finally, let’s change out of these rags and get into something hot before the big party!”

The girls’ entry into their lavish, inner-city apartment was heralded with the scattered clopping of heels on polished wood while the door had been barged open, Sakura the mindful one to close it shut while Ino did a giddy twirl in her graduation gown. Black and blue billowed as Ino came to a dizzy halt, peals of giggling filling the enormous, open-air space. The colors of Tokyo University looked good on her, Sakura had to admit, smiling widely at the blonde who was like a sister to her.

As the daughter of the affluent Yamanaka clan, Ino was the daughter of the eminent Inoichi Yamanaka and an American woman, attributable to her pale blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Sakura had known her since they were children, when Ino had been the one to help fend off xenophobic bullies and those who taunted her for being so nerdy, the connection had been easily made. That, and Sakura was the daughter of foreigners herself, her own Filipino father wed to her Japanese and Chinese mother and had been for the past 25 years.

And now, that childhood friendship had flourished into them being the newly graduated class of Tokyo University with all the newly minted degrees to boast. Ino had garnered a Bachelor’s in Data Analytics and was set to join her father’s business analytics syndicate known as the Barrier Team. Sakura, on the other hand, had graduated with a Bachelor’s in Biomedical Science and was geared to start grad school in the fall.

Now, however, was a time of celebration.

“God, I can’t wait until today’s over. Then, it’s you and me off to Taiwan for our month-long cruise. Aren’t you excited, Sakura-chan?” Ino said as she began removing her cap and gown and hanging them on a series of coat hooks in the foyer, Sakura mimicking her. They needed to remember their place since they had to mail in the parcels back to the university before they left for their trip. 

“You bet. Because once it’s all over, we’ll have to return to reality and begin our lives as contributing members of society,” Sakura snickered while Ino poked her tongue out and made a face, breezing past her friend to make a beeline down one of the halls and into her bathroom.

“Ugh, don’t remind me! Anyway, get your shower done so I can help with your make-up. Not that either of us really needs it, but no way are we going to show up au naturale. We’re gonna look hot if hell has to freeze over to do it.” With that, the blonde flounced into her room while Sakura amusingly watched the bob of her long hair retreating down the hall.

“Oh, did you get the mail?” Sakura called back over the sound of Ino rushing around her room, tearing up her closet and drawers on the hunt for a perfect outfit. On the glass table within the dining segment of the open-air design was a small pile of letters, the woman finding herself admittedly drawn to the sight of them.

“Huh? Oh yeah! I already got mine, and the rest is all yours,” Ino called back while the clatter of drawers rattled, all before a loud note of discovery punctuated the air. “Aha! Perfect! Now, I just need the right pair of shoes…”

Smiling in amusement at Ino’s fastidious efforts to find the perfect outfit, making a beeline towards the dining table and pulling out a seat closest to the pile of letters, something weighty hung over such an innocuous assortment of envelops.

One of them was from Science Japan, one of the most popular scientific journals in the nation. Part of her assumed it was just junk mail for the sake of egging her to purchase a subscription, yet her heart thudded vaguely in her throat, as if there was something far more than what she assumed, peeling open the flap with a sense of delicacy, as if she were handling lab samples.

“… _No way_.”

Reading the contents of the letter, it was an invitation to the Science Japan Expo a week after her trip with Ino was to conclude. In illuminating praise of her contributions to the biomedical field in her Bachelor’s program, Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.

It had been something she’d almost discovered by accident under the wing with the acclaimed Tsunade Senju, one of the most prolific medical specialists in the nation. Not only had Sakura discovered a way in which to halt cellular decay, but also how to reverse it. One of the lab rats she’d experimented on, Teddy, was going on five years old and hadn’t aged older than a one year old. She’d discovered it through a means of halting the decay of telomeres within cells and defying the Hayflick Limit, the very barrier that kept cellular regeneration from being achieved due to cells only being able to divide so many times. Though it was something better explained in practice, it had been the topic of her thesis paper on top of the presentation she’d given with Teddy to the science department heads.

Needless to say, it had been the topic of much zeal and had seen her awarded with a few rare accolades that women were rarely bestowed. And while it had made her proud—as her senpai, Shizune Katō, had been—that didn’t mean Sakura really relished in the spotlight. She just liked doing the right thing, after all.

And now, she was being invited to the most acclaimed science expo in the nation to host a panel and unveil Teddy to the world. Instead of feeling proud, she felt a little uneasy. Time and tale again did the quest for immortality yield unfavorable results. Even if her mentor, Tsunade, had doggedly secured a patent before she’d graduated so it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands without her permission, even a tight-lipped secret would see her pursued by the wrong people eventually.

Regardless, the staff manning it wouldn’t demand an RSVP until two weeks before it began, so she had time. And as far as Sakura was concerned, she was preparing to embark on a tropical getaway and could care less about facing the future right then and there.

The next was from Tokyo University and was simply a cheeky catalog of diploma frames, class rings, and other must-have graduate memorabilia. Something she could pass on to her father since she knew he ate up these sorts of things. Stacking it on the Science Japan invitation, Sakura figured she could mail it along with the graduation gown both had to send in before the end of the month.

The last, however, was strange. Sealed with an old-fashioned wax seal, with only her name and address on the front alongside a monogram where the return address should have been, she couldn’t help but feel like it was something bewitched. Sakura’s brows furrowed as she lifted it carefully and opened it.

Better described as a package more than a letter, Sakura barely had a moment to process the contents before a thick sheaf of letters, pamphlets, and a few other smaller envelops tumbled out.

“Alright, so before I step into the shower, what do you think—“

Just as Sakura turned to face Ino, the blonde abandoned her selections on one of the two overstuffed, white leather couches and sped towards the table, snatching away the letter with her pretty features contorted by complete and utter disbelief.

“What the hell…?” Ino breathed aloud as she took one of the other chairs and sank into it, staring at the letter as if it were radioactive. Skimming the first page, she fumbled for one of the smaller envelopes and opened it, seeming to know which one to seek as she tore it open and gaped at the cusp-sized gold disc with a gold chain strung through it, lifting it to the light where Sakura could barely make out what was embossed on it, twirling it gingerly. “What the actual _hell_.”

“Um, Ino…”

Remembering that Sakura was next to her, Ino startled from her rapture. “God, sorry— I probably look like a lunatic right now. Sorry, Sakura,” Ino apologized quickly before transitioning to a proper explanation. “You’ve probably never heard of them, and you probably wouldn’t have otherwise, but what this is is an invitation for enrollment to the Five Rings Lyceum. It’s basically a university and grad school all rolled into one, but it’s _seriously_ upper crust. I mean 1%, secret society, _people-who-run-the-world,_ upper crust. And you just got invited for a full scholarship for grad school. But, that’s not all. See this?” She held up the disc on its chain indicatively. “There’s a hierarchy. There’s two different schools: a lower campus for the copper and bronze ranks that’s what the public sees, and the silver and gold tiered campus that literally no one knows about. And the only reason I know this is because my dad went there for his Masters and he barely got into the copper rank, the lowest tier. It’s the most exclusive institution out there.”

“So… it’s basically a Hogwarts for rich people?” Sakura surmised with a sheepish smile.

Ino chuckled at that. “Basically, yeah. Thing is, you could technically go in the fall. Erm—summer, since they start in two months, but still. I don’t know whether to feel scared for you, or a little envious. You’ve got some seriously big eyes set on you, Sakura-chan.” And by the looks of it, there were quite a few of them.

Folding her hands on her lap, Sakura stared at the mussed letters contemplatively that had been a little scattered in Ino’s mad rush to find the disc. “I already have a full scholarship to Tokyo U in the fall, but…” She was curious. So unspeakably curious it burned her tongue with what she was trying to articulate to her friend.

“ _But_ , it’s not every day you get a full ride into some secret society school,” Ino finished for her with a grin.

“Should I? It’s not that it doesn’t sound intriguing as hell, but Tsunade-sensei warned me that I’ll probably run into bad people who would want to exploit my work to the wrong ends. Sure, it’s up to me what happens to it, but people like her can’t protect me forever.”

Ino drummed her nails on the table, fitting her chin on the cusp of her hand, disc left among the letter’s contents. “Since when did Sakura- _fucking_ -Haruno take anyone’s shit? Sakura, we both know that if someone tried to take advantage of you in any way, that they’d wind up coughing up half their teeth. Besides, you’re turning 22 in a few days and I think you’re obviously old enough to decide.”

Smiling wryly at her friend, Sakura felt relieved. “Alright. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make grad school an adventure, right?”

“Not at all. Now, put this in a strongbox or something so we can start on the path of hotness. No way in hell are we going to be showed up by goddamn Chiyo and Saya again!”

* * *

The night of celebration with their graduating class came and went, spent in a classy venue in the upper-crust Ginza district where their apartment also happened to be, making for a relatively short trip to and from it. While Sakura found herself having more fun than she thought she would—Ino likely a large reason as to why—she found herself more relieved when she was able to peel off the layers of make-up and sexy but tasteful dress and heels upon coming home, feet so sore she wondered if she’d be able to walk again for a week.

However, by morning did the fruits of hours of frantic packing for their cruise yield them more or less ready to go, both ending up with two very overstuffed suitcases and backpacks, clad in ¾ jeans, flats, and tank tops paired with light, corduroy jackets that made them a matching pair. With Ino’s blonde hair pulled into a luxuriant, high ponytail and Sakura’s short bob into a stumpy one, she supposed she looked worse for wear. They wanted to be comfortable for their journey to the harbor where their cruise ship was docked, after all.

“Come on, _fit_!” Ino hissed as she shoved her suitcase in the taxi’s trunk with a slap of finality, the cabbie glancing in concern, meaning to help, but was halted when the blonde slammed its lid shut herself. Swiping her long side bang aside, primly did she help herself into the cab after Sakura had already become situated, shielded from the brisk, windy day the late morning was already promising.

With their cabbie already aware of their destination, it was off into traffic both young women were ushered, banking on to the Tokyo Expressway and speeding towards the harbor they’d arrive at within fifteen minutes.

For the duration of their trip, she and Ino chatted excitedly about their cruise details. Apparently, Inoichi had generously footed the bill for both their expenses, promised at the beginning of the school term at the cost of Ino maintaining high GPA’s throughout, which she had. Nothing fell below 90, cresting close to a 100, and she’d graduated with honors alongside Sakura. It had certainly seen both him and Ino’s mother beaming proudly when they saw their daughter walk on stage to collect her diploma donning the gold accented graduation gown that denoted such an honor.

The cruise itself was through the White Star Line, a Japanese arm of the legendary cruise line associated with the mythic Titanic. Although, the particular ship they’d be voyaging on looked nothing like the infamous ship, it was cuttingly modern with a wait list a year or two long. The sort of contemporary ships one would associate with the ultra rich and famous, with Ino’s family technically falling in the latter category, even if Ino tended not to flaunt it.

It was through her that Sakura had a taste of the high life, practically sisters with how much Ino furnished the little luxuries in her life. The Haruno’s, in comparison, were modest and working class. With her father working as a traveling tour guide who specialized in writing guidebooks and her mother as an elementary school teacher, they weren’t exactly of the sort who could afford even footing the bill of Sakura’s education. Everything had come into Sakura’s life via grants, scholarships, or the occasional but reluctantly received monetary gift from her best friend. Being a genius had relieved some burden from her parents, at least.

“Wow, look at it. Pretty neat, huh?” Ino pressed her face towards her window, pulling Sakura in as the cab forked off the expressway and into the spiraling exit ramp that would ease them into the general procession headed towards the civilian part of the harbor. From what she could see, the gleaming ivory cruise ship was massive. With no less that seven decks tiered together, from their vantage point could she espy several pools, a jogging track, outdoor gymnasium, and more. Much more than the average cruise ship, and this was only what she could immediately see.

“And to think, you’ll be stuck with me in a cabin for a whole month aboard that thing,” Sakura teased while gently ribbing her friend.

“Not if I live out of the spa first!” Ino shot back with a gamy smile. “Besides, I think our biggest concern will be getting lost. Like hell I’m going to lose you to some tan pair of sunglasses, even for a night.”

“They have sentient sunglasses? Holy cow.” At her lame excuse for a joke, Ino butted her at the temple and Sakura snickered, easing back into her seat. She really was Kizashi Haruno’s daughter, after all. A pun master extraordinaire.

Within the next half hour, it was at a processing depot that their luggage was taken and transported, discovering that they would be staying in a swanky cabin on the second deck, just below the ultra-expensive accommodations meant for celebrities and other rich moguls. With a good hour or two until launch, passengers still shuffling abroad one of the many gangways, an individual one for every deck, it left them with a surfeit of time. With a sweeping vista of one of Tokyo’s many ports, she had to admit that the view of the bay regardless of whether or not one stood at the stern or starboard offered stunning views. Electing to find their cabin later, they instead found a spot on one of the many decks by the pool to watch the launch when it occurred. Having pounced on two cushy lounge chairs with white cushions closest to the glass and steel railing where they had the best view of the open bay, they had an immaculate vantage point. With the air clear and warm and sun inoffensively bright, it was the perfect place to do so.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sakura sprawled out on the lounge chair, boneless after that grueling morning spent packing and the long queue that had seen them standing for a good half hour while priority travelers were allowed entry first. Although Sakura was certain she didn’t look very decorous, much of her was inclined not to really care. After all, her birthday was tomorrow and she felt a little entitled to drop the facade she’d been maintaining all year long.

A ripple of gossip circulated saw Ino perk to what was being said, reaching across the narrow gap between their lounge chairs to gently rustle Sakura’s arm to see what the commotion was. As there was a singular line between their row of lounge chairs and a main aisle that parted between a larger body on their particular part of the top deck, the gossiping subsided within earshot of the curio that had everyone abuzz.

Commanding the main promenade with steely gazes did a group clad in dark suits, with some in sunglasses, strut on the deck like they owned it. Like a murder of crows did they inspire silence in those they passed, Sakura entirely mystified as to why. With dark eyes and dark hair did they canvass the area, dispassionate with what was seen. From what she could immediately observe, they were a handsome group, some women pulling up the rear utterly drop dead gorgeous. Like a bevy of ethereal beings did they hearken ever closer, a strange, odious sensation tingling down Sakura’s spine.

“Oh shit, it’s the Uchiha clan,” Ino muttered under her breath, starkly aware of the puzzled look her friend gave her. “Really old money. They’re a branch family of the imperial one, and stupidly rich. Like, rich enough to buy a block in Roppongi-rich, but even that’d be chump change for them. I guess it’s not surprising they’re on vacation, too.” Ino’s words were rushed as their proximity increased.

Feeling nervous from how close they were coming, Sakura averted her gaze and hoped they would pass over them soon.

However, when they were within earshot, Sakura flinched when one of them addressed her directly.

“You’re Sakura Haruno, aren’t you? I’d remember that hair anywhere.”

Sakura quickly gulped before swiveling towards the sound of the voice, finding the one who addressed her to be the one heading the group. Proverbial royalty himself, anyone could recognize Fugaku Uchiha, a business mogul of the age and cited as being the wealthiest man in Japan. Though his features were stern, there was no sign of aging in his liver chestnut hair parted at the middle of his brow, frown lines taking little from his otherwise angular visage. The air of power encompassing him was palpable, his gorgeous wife apprising Sakura with a regally titled chin. Even her two comely sons and their relatives looked on, the eldest of the two Uchiha boys particularly intent on her. Sakuta felt like a microbe under a microscope.

“Um… yes. Can I help you, Uchiha-sama?” Sakura broached, trying to level her voice into something resembling confidence.

“We’ve never met. Not in person, at least. However, I saw your thesis project just last month, and I must say, what you’ve developed is prodigiously talented for someone your age, but also something I imagine will cause enormous shock waves within the scientific community once it becomes more widely circulated. Congratulations.” While he remained motionless, Sakura felt awkward still sitting, choosing to stand and graciously bow at his illuminating praise. “That being said, I’m on the board of directors for the Five Rings Lyceum. You likely got your enrollment invitation recently, and I thought you’d like to know that I was on the enrollment panel that approved the full ride. Of course, it doesn’t come cheaply, as I’m sure you might have an idea. We Uchiha are the ones footing the bill, should you decide to attend.”

At that, Sakura felt as though hooks had sunk into her person, a nauseating sensation of dread crawling its way through her body; she felt seasick despite the fact that they hadn’t even left port. In sharp relief of the hazy dread did Tsunade’s words punctuate through, recalling that many people would seek to take advantage of her for her innovations. More than that, there was a tone of authority in Fugaku’s words, indomitable and flinty. Despite it being the modern day, there were still a high population of men in the world that still saw themselves as superior to women, and Sakura knew a leash and collar when it presented itself. The Uchiha wanted to own her and her developments, she was sure. A metaphorical ploy for a woman to submit to a patriarchal entity.

As much as it should have shocked her, she felt a rising sense of defiance at his authority, even if she was a nobody compared to one of the most powerful men in Japan. Straightening, her smile was genuine but there was a rebellion brewing in her eyes that rose against the sweltering command held in the Uchiha’s own.

“I’m honored, Uchiha-sama. In fact, I got the invitation this morning. It’s a lot to think about, especially since I already have a full ride through Tokyo University for my next degrees, so I’ll have to weigh my options carefully.” Truthfully, Sakura felt adrenaline coursing through her veins lieu of fear, like she was David standing up against Goliath. He was a titan of industry and she was a nobody in comparison, but like hell she’d quail to whatever traditionalist sensibilities he possessed.

Fugaku’s gaze matched hers unblinkingly, lips thinning severely, catching on to her ruse. “It’s an extremely generous offer. Anyone would want to be in your shoes for doing far, far more, Haruno-san.” As if what she’d accomplished wasn’t revolutionary in itself. Maybe it was because she was a woman, of all things.

God forbid, right?

The contest of wills was broken by a smooth hand on Fugaku’s shoulder, the man turning with a stern look to his eldest son, the man approximately the same height, without sunglasses, and smiling apologetically. “I think what she means to say is she needs help weighing her options, Otō-sama. The Five Rings isn’t exactly a well-known institution. What do you think, Haruno-san?” With a look trained to her, his smile was achingly gentle.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat suddenly, eyes locking with his figure. The younger Uchiha was likely the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, nudging towards androgyny without directly straddling that line. With a smooth complexion and eyelashes many girls would envy, long hair drawn into a low ponytail, he looked like a heavily photo-shopped idol without a single hint of airbrushing. Horrified at her starstruck state, she schooled her features neutrally, praying he hadn’t noticed.

“I’d like that, Uchiha-sama,” Sakura answered automatically, completely foot in mouth despite how bolstered she’d felt not even a minute ago. _Dammit, Haruno, he’s just a_ _ **guy**_ _! No need to be ga-ga!_

Sakura’s reaction wasn’t lost on Fugaku, brows minutely puckered in thought as he watched the brief exchange, pocketing a hand. “My son makes a good point. Though this meeting wasn’t intended, I’d like to think it wasn’t an accident. Haruno-san,” he directed, gaze returning to the young woman’s, “Would you be against joining my family and myself for dinner tonight? I think there’s an opportunity to dispel any preconceptions you might have about this arrangement, and it would be a good time to do it. Does 7 tonight sound reasonable to you?”

Part of Sakura wanted to hold out her hands and order some cosmic entity in the universe to _slow the hell down_ because of how fast this was all moving, but she had to remind herself: nothing was set in stone. Not a single Yen note had been dropped, and she hadn’t even agreed or not to attend this acclaimed lyceum. As far as she was along, this was still in the early stages. She could turn them down and move ahead with her life if she wanted.

So, yes. It was sensible insofar.

“It does, Uchiha-sama. Can I ask how this will occur? I don’t think I know how to contact you, sir.” Her eyes flitted to the man’s son, minutely gulping. Seeing him again might have something to do with it…

“Please, think nothing of it. One of my people will see the correct information relayed. Simply be ready by then, Haruno-san,” Fugaku said with an affirmative nod, his mien slightly more relaxed since things seemed to be going his way.

 _I bet no one’s ever said no to him in his life,_ Sakura mused ruefully, but didn’t let it show on her face. She just kept the pleasant smile plastered there.

The younger Uchiha smiled just then, and her heart fluttered in her chest. Between the rising heat and his attentions, Sakura genuinely wondered if she was going to swoon.

“That sounds perfect. I look forward to seeing you and your family then, Uchiha-sama,” Sakura confirmed with a proper bow, Fugaku nodding curtly in response before he and his family swanned elegantly away, leaving a wake of gossip as they did.

Feeling her stomach drop to her knees and her heart climb in her throat, Sakura sank to her lounge chair in wobbly relief.

Ino lowered her sunglasses, looking flummoxed. “Can someone tell me what the _hell_ just happened?” she asked bluntly, fixing Sakura with an odd look.

“I guess I have a date with destiny,” Sakura said sheepishly, a blush freely dusting her cheeks as the pretenses had long since faded.

At that Ino crossed her legs and snickered. “Moving kinda fast, aren’t you? You’re meeting destiny’s parents already. Shouldn’t you slow down a little, Sakura-chan?” Ino teased with a nudge to Sakura’s side. Sakura swatted her with a badly suppressed grin. “Even if destiny is pretty hot, _damn_.”

“Hey, it’s nothing like that! It’s just… business. The _future_. You know, swanky, rich people things.”

“Mhm. Keep telling yourself that when you get lost in destiny’s eyes, Sakura.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my first foray into the Itasaku side of the fandom, and I hope you all like it so far! On that note, I'll b updating this every other week or so between my other fics, but I'll see how it goes.
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy the crazy ride this fic is going to turn into.


End file.
